Darvus Andar (Halivar)
right|200px Basic Information Race: Human Class: Paladin Level: 1 Experience: 0 XP (1,300 TNL) Alignment: Lawful Good Languages: Deity: Sword Saints First Seen: Location: Background: Open Abilities STR: 14 +2 (5 pts) DEX: 8 -1 (-2 pts) CON: 12 +1 (2 pts) INT: 10 +0 (0 pts) WIS: 12 +1 (2 pts) CHA: 19 +4 (15 pts) human adj Combat Statistics (Max-2) HP: 12 = + CON (1) + FC (1) (Paladin) AC: 16 = + DEX (-1) + Armor (5) + Shield (2) AC Touch: 9 = + DEX (-1) AC Flatfooted: 17 = + Armor (5) + Shield (2) INIT: -1 = (-1)) BAB: +1 = (1) CMB: +3 = (1) + STR (2)) CMD: 11 = + BAB (1) + STR (2) + DEX (-1) Fortitude: +3 = 1 (2) + CON (1) Reflex: -1 = 1 (0) + DEX (-1) Will: +3 = 1 (2) + WIS (1) Speed: 20' Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Longsword: Attack: +4 = (1) + Ability (2) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d8+2, Crit: 19/x2 Shortbow: Attack: +0 = (1) + Ability (-1) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d6, Crit: 20/x3 Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Cha) Size: Size Speed: 30' Favored Class: Paladin (Extra HP) Name: Description/Mechanics Name: Description/Mechanics Class Features Class 1 Armor/Weapons: Proficiencies Feature Name: Mechanics Feature Name: Mechanics Class 2 Armor/Weapons: Proficiencies Feature Name: Mechanics Feature Name: Mechanics Feats Weapon Focus (longsword) (Human): +1 atk w/ longsword Power Attack(Level 1): Trade -1 attack for +1 damage Traits Trait 1 (Type): Description Trait 2 (Type): Description Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 00 = (0) + INT (0)/Level; FC (0), Misc (0) (Class 1) 00 = (0) + INT (0)/Level; FC (0), Misc (0) (Class 2) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Appraise 0 0 0 0 +0 Bluff 0 0 0 0 +0 Climb 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 0 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy 0 0 0 0 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -0 +0 Disguise 0 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Fly 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal 0 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 0 0 0 0 +0 Perform ( ) 0 0 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Sense Motive 0 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Survival 0 0 0 0 +0 Swim 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 * = untrained class skill Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Armor 0 gp 0 lb Shield 0 gp 0 lb Weapon (Melee) 0 gp 0 lb Weapon (Ranged) 0 gp 0 lb Ammo (00) 0 gp 0 lb Container (e.g. Backpack) 0 gp 0 lb Item 0 gp 0 lb Item 0 gp 0 lb Item 0 gp 0 lb Item 0.00 gp 0 lb = Totals: 0.00 gp 0 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 0 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 0 earned on first adventure: +0 gp SP: 0 CP: 0 Career Earnings: 150 gp Carried Inventory: -0 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 150 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 17 Height: 5'10 Weight: 180 lbs. Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Brown Skin Color: Fair Appearance: Rough, youthful, disheveled Demeanor: Courteous, tolerant, reserved, dour Background How does an entire paladin order turn evil? Darvus Andar doesn’t know, but he intends to find out, even if it’s the last thing he does. Darvus was the youngest and newest member (youngest ever, some said) of the Holy Order of the Hospitalers of Ouhm, or “Red Knights” as they were known. They followed the Sword Saints of Rorian tradition, though they made their home in the wild, untamed areas on the eastern half of the Ouhm River region. There they patrolled the villages, farmlands, and wild untamed expanse as knights itinerant. Darvus has not been with the Red Knights for a year, however, when something strange took place in his fellow paladins. Seemingly overnight, a change came upon them. No longer were they brave, fearless and compassionate, but instead sinister, scheming and overcome by a darkness of the soul. They pleaded with Darvus to turn to their new, darker patron, but he refused. Pleading turned to threatening, and Darvus fled from their presence. He made his way to his home village to find that the Red Knights had arrived already and put the entire village to sword and flame. Darvus is dispossessed and alone. He could stand and fight them (and he wants to), but he knows that he would be outmatched. If he dies, they will never be brought to justice. Instead he has fled to Venza, seeking the safety of civilization, where he can bide his time and seek training before facing his old order. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 1) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 2) level 1 Category:In Progress/Character